


玫瑰玫瑰我爱你

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	1. Chapter 1

“玫瑰玫瑰我爱——”

几根葱白段似的纤长手指轻轻抚过桌沿，啪嗒，关了正在唱歌的收音机，婉转歌喉骤然停下，手的主人则继续小声哼唱后面的曲调，唱了几句又顿住，咂咂嘴，心想，还是没那个人唱的好听，无论是自己，抑或收音机中的女伶。

就是滤镜，不理智的、爱的滤镜。

怎样？不服憋着。

临出门前，那人再次望了眼镜中的自己，确认妆发衣衫完美无缺，他弯起桃粉色的唇，对着镜中的自己极为挑逗的眨眼睛。再左右看一眼，转起圈圈看一眼——这条裙子可真漂亮，他可真有眼光——确保一切完美到极致，他深呼吸，自信从容的离开家走去街上。

 

不过是做了很简单的打扮。半长的披肩发，简洁大方的白色发箍，接近裸妆的妆容，以及一身鹅黄色连衣裙，再配双低跟船鞋，好像刚步入社会的新人，羞赧与自信并存。街上行人纷纷侧目。他心里面高兴的很，扬起的头发稍都是眉飞色舞的。谁说他不会打扮，谁说他不懂审美，看吧，还不是一个个对着他的脸蛋和大腿流口水。虽然很清楚自己长着一副雌雄莫辩的相貌，但还是头一次以这样的打扮走在街上。心中难免忐忑，生怕不小心暴露真实身份。好在终于抵达目的地——商场正门，啊，他忘了商场里有更多形形色色的人，不过来都来了，哪有打退堂鼓的道理。他侧头看了看大理石墙壁中的倒影，好吧，就给你们看看什么叫做本世纪最大惊喜。

甫一进门，各路推销员纷纷凑上来向他推荐自家产品，他一概以微笑回绝，目的地明确，直奔电梯附近的某化妆品专柜。他走的很快，像迫不及待献宝的小孩子，来之前的忐忑渐渐消失，迫不及待把惊喜从身体里拿出来摆在脸上，距离几步之遥时，他站定，深呼吸几次，拿出逛商场的慢悠悠的派头接近目标。

柜台内的LED灯光照在他脸上，衬着那张脸蛋愈发精致。他捏细嗓音说道：“姐姐……我……我想买化妆品。”一副羞赧紧张模样。

正所谓人生在世全靠假装。

对面柜姐摆出礼貌热情的笑容，眼中神情自然，似乎并没有发现任何不对劲。

边伯贤认为自己的恶作剧得逞了。

“想买些什么呢？”柜姐轻声细语问道，“要不要看看新到的口红色号？有几款很适合您。”

边伯贤咬着指甲假装思考，实则偷偷打量对面的柜姐。目光绕过鬓边垂下的黑发，绕过生来上翘的嘴角，最后停在胸前的铭牌——Chenee。嗯……他还是更喜欢另外一个名字。

“钟美啊……”想着就喊出来了。

柜姐猛地抬头，“您说什么？”

他差点露馅。但很快就冷静下来。露出俏皮的笑容，“我说，我有一位朋友和您长得有些像，她叫钟美。”

如果站在这里的是个男人，那么这番借口定是最烂的搭讪方式。边伯贤是男人没错，但他现在可是女人，随口胡诌的话便显得真实。

那位柜姐的确没有继续表现出怀疑，点点头，再次笑起来的样子多了些亲近，“太巧了，其实……我也叫钟美。”

“是吗？”

“嗯，金钟美。”

边伯贤在心里默念这个名字。也曾喊出口很多次。晨起，归家，通电话，发简讯，每次都是以“钟美啊”作为开头，然后开始念叨些无聊的小事。包括在床上，他浑身赤裸汗水淋漓与被他压在身下的美好身体痴缠时，像坏掉的开关，只会说钟美，钟美。似乎只要把这个名字念叨一万次一千次，名字就会刻在他的骨头上。偶尔，偶尔他放弃这个名字，转而喊着另外一个极为亲近的昵称——小玫瑰。每当喊着这个昵称，他的脑海里就出现一朵被阳光镀上金边的白玫瑰，味道馥郁，花瓣柔软，非常、非常漂亮的小玫瑰。

 

“姐姐的指甲真漂亮。”边伯贤满眼羡慕的说道。

彼时他坐在椅子上，姿态乖巧，任由那位名叫Chenee的柜姐摆弄。他不懂化妆品这些东西，可他又想和Chenee多聊一会儿，便请对方向他推荐一套合适的化妆品，接着，边伯贤就被请到化妆镜前，从打底开始，那些花样繁多用途不一的霜啊膏啊开始往他的脸上抹。当然，他的心思根本就不在这些东西上面，目光始终追随Chenee的双手与嘴巴。

在说起这个话题之前，边伯贤已经对Chenee的嘴唇花式夸奖一番。他天生会说话，几句下来已然逗得Chenee笑弯了眼睛。狭长的双眼神情认真，目光始终不离自己的脸半寸。这种感觉非常棒。不免联想起他那位女友。女友很爱他，这点边伯贤可以确认，但不知为何，他的女朋友很少能像Chenee这样向他投来认真的目光，动不动就说边伯贤你怎么这么烦人，尤其最近，女友和他大吵了一架，就因为被他看见和陌生男性温柔交谈，那样的女友他从未见过，心中的小醋缸哗啦啦碎了一地。思及此，边伯贤难免感到委屈。

明明亲口对他说过“我爱你”，为什么就是不愿意用认真的眼神多看他几眼呢？为什么就不能用那种温柔的态度跟他说话呢？好吧，他平时是有点吵——很吵，可是只要明明白白说出来他就会改啊。爱人嘛，有什么不能坦白相对的呢？

“谢谢你。”Chenee腼腆的冲边伯贤笑。

天啊。这样的笑容真是全世界最可爱。边伯贤有点控制不出，生怕自己为这样的笑容露出马脚。

眼神闪烁着，绕来绕去却始终不离Chenee那双手那张嘴。天生上翘的嘴角像猫咪，笑起来也是懒洋洋，有刚睡醒的猫咪伸懒腰的感觉。

边伯贤心脏跳得砰砰响。

此刻，涂了茜色甲油的手指轻轻攀在边伯贤的手腕，指腹推开乳状的卸妆油，一圈一圈涂抹着，先前试涂于手背的眼线笔痕迹渐渐退去，包裹粉底液在内，露出边伯贤原本的肤色。

“您的皮肤很好呢。”

“是吗？我朋友——就是钟美，也这样夸我。”边伯贤忍不住得意洋洋，“我们在床上的时候，她神志不清跟我抱怨为什么我的皮肤比女人还好，你不知道，她那样有多可爱。”

想起床上的女友因为自己激烈且炽热的顶撞动作而失神、而微微张开嘴巴吐出销魂蚀骨的呻吟，身体也不自觉跟随他的节奏摆动，甚至主动握住他的手覆盖在饱满乳房，催促他快点，催促他干坏这个欠操的小洞，边伯贤忘乎所以，忘了面前是正在为他服务的柜姐。

直到Chenee假装清嗓子提醒他话题跑偏，边伯贤慌忙回过神，讪讪笑道：“那个……就……女孩子嘛，都喜欢睡前说些悄悄话……”

也不知道这种苍白的解释是不是起了作用，总之，Chenee收起尴尬神色，面上再次摆出职业性微笑。边伯贤悄悄松口气，复而继续盯着Chenee的指甲出神。

茜色指甲上的隐约光晕随着手指动作一下一下跳来跳去，晃悠着，以致心中泛起涟漪阵阵。涟漪的波纹好似手指行走的轨迹，一圈接一圈，一路扩散去神经末梢，扩散到手指尖，像是细微电流走过，被Chenee轻握的手不自觉的抽动了一下。

温柔大方的柜姐随即向他投来抱歉的目光，“对不起，我的手太凉了。”说着，抬起手呵着热气，又搓了搓，在脸上试了试，这才重新握住边伯贤的手。

边伯贤反握住那双手，笑眯眯说：“没关系，我来给姐姐暖一暖。”

他一副人畜无害，Chenee不好意思回绝，任由他去了。

边伯贤低头仔细瞧着那十片茜色指甲，细细抚过，说道：“我那个和姐姐同名的朋友——就是钟美，性格却和姐姐完全不一样呢，不会像姐姐这样轻声细语的跟我说话。”

能感觉到Chenee的呼吸猛地停滞，又很快恢复平静的节奏，她侧过身去拿摆在柜台上的口红小样。从边伯贤的角度望过去，本就纤长的睫毛似乎更长了，睫毛末梢又卷又翘，为这个人平添一丝可爱俏皮。

这点倒是和钟美很像。

“来，嘴巴张开一点。”被边伯贤暖过的手指带着他的温度抬起他的下巴，散发清淡花香的口红轻柔涂抹边伯贤的嘴唇。

他们的姿势极为暧昧，距离极近，近到只要呼吸重一些就会喷洒在彼此的脸颊，实际上，已经能感觉对方的鼻息，鼻息吹动颊边绒毛，又痒又热。

感官受了刺激，脑子便不好使了。边伯贤脑中升起接连的旖旎幻想。他幻想这股鼻息打在他的鼠蹊之上，吹痒那处皮肤与神经，于是他的生殖器官就勃起了。肿胀流水的龟头时不时戳到Chenee的脸庞，Chenee会嗔怪的看他一眼，他得寸进尺向前挺胯，用小狗一般的眼神望着Chenee，帮我舔舔。或许Chenee一开始并不情愿，可是架不住他软软的哀求的眼神，最终张开红唇含住勃起的大家伙。舌尖舔过冠状沟，又舔弄肉棒下方最敏感的肉筋，再浅浅戳刺马眼，害他脑子里炸开烟花。缩紧的口腔带来负压，压迫口中含着的囊袋，想射精的欲望前所未有的强烈，边伯贤无法忍耐，揪住Chenee的发顶开始晃动腰部。龟头探入紧窄咽喉，操干喉部的软肉。那根东西生来长，几欲捅进喉咙的软骨部分。Chenee这时候一定很难受了，会生理性干呕，会哭哭啼啼哭得梨花带雨，可即便如此，Chenee也不会责怪他，甚至会吞下他射进去的精液，吃的干干净净，最后，舔着红肿的唇角略带责怪的说以后不能这么放肆——

要是，要是能把Chenee温柔体贴的外壳套在女友身上，那该有多好。

 

因为脑子里不找边际的幻想，边伯贤下面勃起了，幸好他穿的是裙子，不至于被离他极近的柜姐发现。他悄悄换了个坐姿夹紧双腿，可是胯间勃起的家伙害他难受至极，怎么坐都不合适。

Chenee似乎发现边伯贤的不对劲，停下涂抹口红的动作，疑惑的看向边伯贤，“抱歉，是我动作太重了吗？”

边伯贤慌忙摆手道：“不不，我、我想去洗手间……”

眼看Chenee的眼中再度涌起歉疚神情，边伯贤随即安慰Chenee他并不着急等会儿再去也行，又说：“姐姐这点倒是和我那位朋友很像。”

“哪一点？”

“太体贴了，体贴的让人感到不适应。”

Chenee敛了眉眼等待边伯贤把后面的话说下去，然而边伯贤换了话题聊起指甲油和口红的相似之处。

“可能是我不习惯涂口红，总觉得嘴上盖了一层厚厚的东西，捂得难受，”他仰起头望着Chenee，“姐姐涂指甲油有这种感觉吗？不是都说指甲会呼吸，涂了指甲油难道不会呼吸不畅吗？”

Chenee愣了愣，转身一边收拾化妆品小样一边说道：“其实……其实我不喜欢涂指甲油，可是我男朋友说我涂指甲油很漂亮，尤其这种茜色，他说很配我，嗯……夸我是朵活生生的小玫瑰。”

一席话令边伯贤先是面露疑惑，而后静默了片刻，他走过去靠近Chenee，以一个像极猫的姿势懒洋洋斜倚着玻璃柜台，眨眨眼，说道：“姐姐很爱你的男朋友？姐姐喜欢这个称呼？”

Chenee轻咬下唇露出一个羞赧的笑容，“嗯，我喜欢，我很爱他，虽然他很吵，虽然他有时候嫌弃我不够女人，可是没办法，我爱他啊……”话尾音仿佛一声轻轻的叹息。柔软如荡在胸前的发梢。边伯贤撩起那缕发梢，手指动了动，丝丝缕缕的发梢绕去手指上。

“对，他不仅吵，而且很笨。”边伯贤直起腰直视Chenee讶异的双眼，“他竟然觉得你不够温柔，竟然因为你的工作吃醋，他是笨蛋，是蠢货。”

狭长双眼由于边伯贤的一席话睁得溜圆，眼中的光芒隐隐跳动着，水汽逐渐漫上来。

边伯贤在心中叹息，完了，又把她惹哭了。

他突然抓紧Chenee的手，一面摩挲茜色指甲，一面说：“姐姐喜欢怎么样就怎么样，你男朋友会理解的，毕竟他也是因为看见姐姐最真实的样子才会选择爱上姐姐，不是吗？可能是时间太久了，工作太忙，你们不能再像从前那样坐下来说说话聊一聊，所以他变得急躁不可理喻，请姐姐理解他，我相信，他会认识到自己的错误。”

那弥漫在眼眶中的水汽越来越多，眼看要氤氲成眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉。边伯贤轻轻拥抱Chenee，安慰性的拍了拍那副瘦弱的蝴蝶骨，说道：“我先走了，下回见，钟美。”

实际上，他是看不得这个人哭鼻子，这人一哭，他就能软成一滩烂泥，手足无措语无伦次，万一情急之下再说点什么更糟糕的话，恐怕再没有挽回的余地了，只得选择落荒而逃。

 

边伯贤没有回家，脚下拐弯拐去商场的底下停车场，他四处张望着，待看到停在角落的黑色甲壳虫，扬起嘴角狡黠的笑了笑，他抿了抿嘴，嘴上涂得口红还没来得及擦掉——不舍得擦啊，和那些茜色指甲同样色号的口红让他生出错觉，觉得是Chenee的手指抚过自己的嘴唇，他舔了舔，接近玫瑰花的香味与口水一同被咽进肚子，边伯贤哼着歌，步伐轻快走向那辆黑色甲壳虫。

“玫瑰玫瑰最娇美……玫瑰玫瑰我爱你……”

 

叮，电梯到达的提示音响起。Chenee面无表情看了眼数字，又侧头看了眼反光镜中的自己，而后走出电梯。

黑色高跟鞋踩在水泥地面发出哒哒响动，咔哒，咔哒，十分有节奏。声音一路延伸至角落的黑色甲壳虫。距离约莫三米时，她停下脚步，眯起眼探身张望车内。这处灯光昏暗，根本看不清车里面的动静，但是她很笃定她的甲壳虫里有人在等她。Chenee展开手中的纸条，默念纸上的文字，然后笑得颇为无奈。她深吸气，抬手拢起散落的发丝，烫了大波浪的长发自然垂在肩膀，余光瞟见茜色指甲，她来回看了几遍，无奈的笑容即刻变为甜蜜。

咔哒，咔哒，脚步声停在车旁，Chenee敲了敲车窗，几秒钟后，一张惹人心疼的脸出现在视野内。

“姐姐，你怎么来了？”片刻前被她涂上茜色的嘴唇一张一合。

Chenee——不，钟美，金钟美皮笑肉不笑，弯起眼睛嘴角上扬，猫咪似的，“边伯贤，你闹够了没。”


	2. Chapter 2

第一眼是真的没想到那会是边伯贤，不像，一点都不像，以为穿在那家伙身上的鹅黄色连衣裙不过是同款——这小混蛋不仅扮女装甚至穿他送给她的衣服。

这个可恶的小混蛋。

如果边伯贤没有下意识吐出钟美二字，她恐怕就会这样被蒙骗过去。

金钟美有那么几秒犹豫是否直接下逐客令，可她又想，好人做到底，送佛送到西，你喜欢演戏，我就陪你演.

然而世事难预料，没想到边伯贤竟然提起指甲油这个话题，再从这个话题延伸到恋爱延伸到男朋友，想起前几日受的委屈，金钟美几乎绷不住要在那家伙面前哭出来。她不得不攥紧手，茜色指甲陷进肉里，掌心被印了几个浅浅的月牙。余光瞟见指甲边缘，金钟美展开双手仔细看着十片指甲，边伯贤无心说过的话在脑海里旋转，他说，钟美的指甲很漂亮，为什么不涂指甲油呢？就涂玫瑰一样的颜色，涂上吧。女为悦己者容。曾经有多么不屑这句话，如今就有多么信奉这句话，就连这样的无心之言都记得清清楚楚。

她那么爱边伯贤，怎么可能记不住呢？

  


并不是所有的爱情都是轰轰烈烈，但是刚坠入爱河时一定干柴烈火。

边伯贤与金钟美亦如此。公司年会的匆匆一瞥，然后互相留了电话，然后觉得谈得来，然后交往，然后一过六七年，然后从干柴烈火熬成柴米油盐。倒也不是说就没有激情了，只是不再像一开始那般处处有火花——聊不完的话题，做不完的爱。如今她与边伯贤回归普通且平淡的日常生活，彼此的缺点与坏习惯随着时间的增加渐渐暴露，好在两人的感情坚实，才没有经常为一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事争吵，就算有，也不会放到第二天，第二天的清晨，两个人仍然甜蜜的交换早安吻，甜蜜的告别。

可是这一次不一样。

争吵的缘由莫名其妙，金钟美已经忘了缘由是什么，但是她清楚记得边伯贤面无表情说了什么——

“钟美，你要是腻了要是烦了你和我说，别一只眼睛看着我一只眼睛看着别的男人。”

什么男人。她气得发抖，说话声线都不稳。

边伯贤不看她，倔强的抿紧嘴。

她钻了牛角尖，非要从边伯贤嘴里问出什么，边伯贤也钻了牛角尖，怎都不说。她要抓狂了，想都没想就蹦出一句边伯贤你他妈有病。站在对面的男人静静的看她一眼，良久，终于说道，那个经常去买化妆品的男人，你很热情呢。

此话一出，时间仿佛被按下暂停键，在这短暂的空挡中，委屈与愤怒充斥金钟美心头，她又想哭又想笑，突然觉得这场争吵太无趣太无意义，金钟美张张嘴，想做出解释，边伯贤却幽幽说道：难怪呢，他们叫你金多情，就说我自己怎么不觉得，因为根本就不是给我的。说罢，对面男人露出一个既讽刺又自嘲的笑容。

瞧，多可怕，她和这个男人交往这些年大大小小的挫折经历过不少——本家的不同意，边伯贤的事业受挫，可是没有一样能比的上现在——

边伯贤不相信她，边伯贤扔了他们之间六七年的感情，像刚认识的陌生人对她产生怀疑情绪。

金钟美感到无力，若不是紧紧抓着身旁的椅背，怕是早已跌坐在地。她原地站了好一会儿，倏地，发出冷哼，不带任何感情的、犹坠冰冷海底的声音——

“无聊至极。”

没有指责，没有解释，仅仅“无聊至极”四个字。说完便头也不回地离开了。

  


这座城的纬度很高，冬天不仅来得早，也很冷。金钟美出门时只穿了件单薄的套头卫衣，下身是还来不及换下的制服裙子，脚上一双拖鞋。整个人显得不伦不类。

凉风吹进脖子，金钟美裹紧身上的外套，漫无目的在街上走着。经过身边的车灯光时不时照在她的侧脸，温柔甜美的脸庞时而熄灭时而点亮。金钟美停在便利店前，橱窗玻璃隐隐反射她的倒影，她就傻乎乎站在那儿看着自己的倒影出神。片刻后，店员走出来递给她一张纸巾。金钟美看看店员，再看看纸巾，不明白对方是要做什么。

“您的妆花了。”店员小心翼翼提醒她。

金钟美猛地反应过来，再次回头看向橱窗玻璃的倒影，散乱的视线终于聚焦在自己的脸庞——天，她什么时候变得这么邋遢——就算和边伯贤已经进入老夫老妻模式，也从没有展现过不修边幅的一面——她的自尊心不允许。

道过谢，金钟美仔细擦去晕花的眼线和满脸的泪痕，然后给姐姐去了通电话，裹紧衣服坐在电话亭里发呆。职业缘故，必须每天化上浓淡相宜的妆容。她天生双眼狭长，一开始总找不到合适自己的妆容，后来边伯贤提醒她或许可以加重眼尾装饰，金钟美尝试着去做，换来边伯贤惊呆的表情，她站在那儿，有些局促羞赧，那个人突然抱住她吻了吻她的唇角，说，我的小玫瑰真漂亮。

那是边伯贤第一次用“小玫瑰”这个称呼，金钟美抿紧猫咪似的嘴唇，笑得眼睛都眯起来。

如今再想起这段插曲，金钟美只想哭。于是眼泪不争气的溢出眼眶，她胡乱抹了把脸，吸了吸鼻子，抱紧蜷起的双膝。

怎么就变成这样了呢？是不是哪里出了问题？是她没有发现问题所在，还是单纯的像别人说的那样，时间会消耗一切，消耗爱意，消耗耐心，难道等着他们的必定结局只有分手这一项选择吗？

金钟美不愿相信的。

人一生中能有多少个六七年呢？最美好的六七年分享给了那个男人，后面的六七年还能否分享给那个男人，金钟美突然不确定了。周围同学好友一个接一个结婚生子，偏她没有。两个人在一起不为那张纸，为的是自己开心，金钟美是这样想的，所以从来没有在边伯贤面前提过这件事。倏地，突然庆幸她和边伯贤没有被那张纸束缚，没有那张纸，她还可以大大方方痛痛快快的走。真他妈棒。

金钟美望着头顶路灯哼起了歌。那首关于玫瑰的歌首先从边伯贤嘴里唱出来，后来她学去，边伯贤便不再唱了，问起来只说喜欢听她唱。彼时，那人夸她在床上的样子也像朵艳丽的小玫瑰，她笑骂着刨开边伯贤的脑袋，那人却捉住她的手细细摩挲，呲着虎牙对她笑，笑嘻嘻说，钟美染指甲吧，这么漂亮的手不染漂亮的指甲油，多可惜啊。

那看似无心之言却被金钟美记住了，第二天就去做了茜色的蔻丹甲。当天晚上边伯贤好像疯了一样进出她的身体，握紧她的手，哪怕她呼痛也没有放开，就连睡觉也握着她的手。还记得入睡前那人在耳边说了什么：晚安，我漂亮的小玫瑰。

那温柔望着自己的双眼，温柔亲吻自己的嘴唇，以及手上传递来的热度，均让金钟美的内心化作一腔春水。她想啊，她多幸运，在最漂亮的年纪遇上了最爱的人。金钟美看着边伯贤安静的睡脸，倾身给了爱人第二个晚安吻。

不远处传来汽车鸣笛的声音，金钟美眯起眼睛看过去，是姐姐的车。不得不承认，被车灯光照得看不清车牌的短暂几秒钟内，她在希冀那是边伯贤来接她的车。

一路上，姐妹二人沉默无语，金珉静时不时侧头打量三妹，然而金钟美始终看向窗外沉默不语。

“你们吵架了。”金珉静停在路边，转头定定看着金钟美。

知道也瞒不住，金钟美干脆大方承认，“他不相信我。”

金珉静挑高眉毛等待妹妹的下文。好半晌，金钟美低声嗫嚅道：“他觉着我对别人比对他热情。”

“做得好。”

“……姐姐！”

金珉静撇撇嘴巴，说道：“我没开玩笑，要是有别的男人比那小子好，你们就趁早分手。”

“都说了我们不会分手！”金钟美高声强调，接着又小声说：“就算比他好我也不分手。”

金珉静揉着眉心，硬忍下质问妹妹是不是换着花样秀恩爱给她看的冲动，重新发动车子向自己的公寓驶去。

路上还是没能忍住好奇心询问边伯贤提到的男人是谁，金钟美默默翻了个白眼，没好气的说只是顾客。

“不只是普通顾客吧？那小子那么骄傲，一般人哪里会让他有危机感。快跟我说说是什么来头。”

“……舞蹈演员。”

金珉静吹了个口哨，“很帅？”

“嗯。”

“有钱？”

“嗯。”

“幽默风趣？温柔体贴？”玫瑰玫瑰我爱你

“……金珉静！”金钟美气呼呼的，“他已经结婚了对方也是舞蹈演员两个人很配我见过你不要再问了！”如果不是碍于长幼身份，她早就——唉，也不能怎么样，金家老大天生怪力，十个金钟美都打不过。

金珉静耸了耸肩膀，又半开玩笑的说：“那小子不是挺自信吗。”

金钟美无动于衷，一直维持抱膝的姿势看着窗外一闪而过的街景。就在金珉静准备放弃这个话题，她突然开口：“他就是个胆小鬼，看起来很自信，其实是个很没有安全感的人，还幼稚，不懂体谅别人，又懒又馋，每天都要我做饭，说什么不是我做的就不吃，我看他就是懒！懒死他算了！”

“……”

“不仅懒，还很色，每天晚上——”

“给我打住吧！”金珉静猛地踩下刹车，“金钟美，诉苦ok，秀恩爱拒绝，自己选！”

自己也知道话题走向越来越奇怪，金钟美讨好的说：“姐姐我们快回家吧。”

金珉静无奈的摇摇头，“哪有你们这样吵架的。”

提起吵架这件事，金钟美又想起边伯贤那个讽刺又自嘲的笑容，肩膀垮了下去，脸埋进臂弯，久久没有说话，脑子里却不断在回放边伯贤唱歌的声音，于是不自觉也哼起了歌。

金珉静一边打着拍子，一边漫不经心的说：“你呢？你会吃醋吗？我听说那小子在公司很吃得开，一张嘴抹了蜜似的，很会讨人开心。”

关于这件事，金钟美是知道一点的，也亲眼见过边伯贤熟练的周转于公司各色女性之间。可她能看出来，那人只是出于基本的礼节，边伯贤自己也说过，她是他的一切，无可替代。终究是她单纯她傻，一心一意义无反顾相信边伯贤。于是当听见那一番讽刺之言时，花了六七年建立起的坚固防线瞬间坍塌，溃不成堤。

汽车停在公寓楼下，金珉静定定看了好一会儿正在出神的妹妹，默默叹气，又柔声唤道：“钟美啊……”

金钟美猛地回头，温柔看着自己的并不是那张英俊的脸，她垂首盯着指甲继续出神。

“你自己说过，两个人在一起就是为了开心，你现在开心吗？”金珉静沉声问。

该如何回答？实际上，开心到底是大于难过的，甚至可以说占据压倒性优势，然而边伯贤脱口而出的不信任如同一根刺扎进指甲，血染红茜色指甲，手疼，心疼。

“不知道，应该吧……”

实际上，当金珉静问出这个问题时，金钟美想不起开心和难过，她的脑子被边伯贤的脸占据，什么都没有，只有边伯贤的脸。

金钟美恍然大悟，哪怕难过大于开心，她也义无反顾爱着那个男人。她闭了闭眼，重重叹口气道：“回家吧，姐姐。”言毕，先一步打开车门向公寓楼走去。

  


而一小时前的边伯贤就那么看着门合上，回想着金钟美留下的四个字，心里前所未有的感到害怕。这不是钟美往日的态度。换做从前，钟美再生气也只是说些刻薄的话，再不然躲在房间里不见他。可是这一次，这一次钟美没有躲着他哭没有对她说刻薄的话，只是面无表情的，连一眼都不愿施舍给他，然后说：无聊至极。

钟美怕是要离开他了。

边伯贤慌的手都在发抖。

  


次日清晨，也就是今天早上，边伯贤接到金珉静的电话，看着难得出现在手机屏幕的来电号码，他立刻抛下正在等待小组会议开始的下属，用跑的跑去楼梯间接起电话。

“大姐。”明知对方看不见自己，边伯贤依然态度恭敬。

金珉静淡淡应了一声便陷入沉默，边伯贤并未急着询问，静静等待对方的话音再次响起。

好半晌，金珉静终于说道：“要不是那个男人已经结婚，我这辈子都不会让你再见到钟美。”

他那样聪明，怎么可能不知道金珉静这一句没头没尾的话到底在说什么。心里悬着的石头终于放下，边伯贤悄悄松了口气，恭恭敬敬向金珉静道谢，末了，他又问道：“钟美今天早上精神好吗？”

“怎么了？”

边伯贤有些不好意思，摸了摸鼻尖说：“钟美起床的时候见不到我会生气的……”

啪嗒，电话挂的干脆利落，边伯贤却控制不住颧骨升天。混乱一团的脑子开始变得清明，困扰他一夜的慌乱散去，另一个念头渐渐升起——即使没有金珉静这一通电话，他也会去实施那个念头。

太久了，六七年真的太久了，虽然已经用行动证明，但如果有那一纸婚书的存在，这一切一定会更加完美。

  


边伯贤捏紧藏在口袋里的戒指盒——那是他中午急匆匆跑去珠宝店买来的，花了一个小时的时间终于选到一款适合爱人的戒指。天知道刚才用女人面貌与金钟美交谈时他有多紧张，又希望钟美不要发现，又隐隐盼望钟美能看在他“牺牲”这么多的份上原谅他。临别时，趁着握手的机会把准备好的小纸条塞给金钟美，然后逃也似的跑去停车场，用备用钥匙打开钟美的车，紧张且忐忑的坐在车里等待钟美。

边伯贤并不确定金钟美会不会下来找她——她完全可以不选择原谅，尽管金家老大都出面，但是钟美那样倔强，如果她自己不愿意，没有人会劝得动她。就像一开始金家姐妹不同意钟美和自己往来，金钟美不管不顾，毅然决然搬出本家搬去边伯贤的单身公寓。于是单身公寓成了爱的小窝，单人床换成双人床，碗筷也成双成对，卧室添了化妆台，摆满各式各样的化妆品，衣柜换了更大的，另一半放着女性衣物——最显眼的地方挂了一条鹅黄色连衣裙，即便已经入冬，仍然没有收起来，因为他的爱人说——

“要挂在这里提醒你多给我买好看的裙子，知道吗？”

倒也并非吝啬不送礼物，只因为这一件刚好送到心坎上，所以才会倍加珍惜。

金钟美不说，边伯贤却明白。

瞧瞧，这种难得的默契存在于他们之间，他有多幸运，他该好好珍惜才对的。思及此，边伯贤恨不能回到前一晚给那个乱说话的边伯贤两脚。

一直单曲循环的歌曲被调低音量，边伯贤忐忑的看着身旁沉默不语的爱人。他还穿着那件鹅黄色连衣裙，假发和妆容却已经卸了，整个人看上去不伦不类。余光瞟见这样的自己，边伯贤没绷住，噗嗤一声笑出来。

金钟美立刻垮了肩膀，发出一个躁郁的气音，“谁让你穿我的衣服了？这是我的！就算是你送的但也是我的！我的！”

边伯贤不敢吭气，讪笑着接受批评。

金钟美又说：“这样有意思吗？边伯贤你是变态吗！你看看你自己，又是假发又是化妆，你就不怕被人认出来骂你变态吗！你再看看你穿的是什么鞋！天哪！你的品位能不能正常一点！”她气都不喘，吧啦吧啦说完这一段更像发泄的话。

而边伯贤一直看着，嘴角含笑看着他的小玫瑰大发脾气，biubiubiu，对他进行“人身攻击”。

倏地，边伯贤吻上那张喋喋不休的猫咪嘴，又提前一步握紧准备推开他的双手，不换气，不停歇，炙热的，温柔的，与他的小玫瑰唇齿厮磨。

小玫瑰仍然挣扎，奈何吻着她的唇又暖又温柔，她再次为此沦陷，只得软了手脚任由边伯贤拥她入怀。

金钟美半趴在边伯贤怀里，一边感受对方的热度，脑子想起前一晚受过的委屈，突然咬了对方的嘴唇。边伯贤吃痛，委屈巴巴看着金钟美，口齿不清的说：“你咬我……”那样子像极可怜的小奶狗。

这人，就会找她的软肋捏。

金钟美撇开脑袋不去看边伯贤，可是眼前的车窗玻璃却反射那个人的眉眼，正讨好的望着她。金钟美矛盾极了，不知道是否应该就这样原谅那家伙。那家伙捉过她的手拢在掌心，又分开手指与她十指相扣，打量片刻说道：“我说过吧，茜色很配我的钟美。”

边伯贤停了停，继续说：“我是不是也说过，眯着眼睛露出猫咪一样的笑容也很配钟美。”

“对不起，是我错。”

“我不应该说那种话，我不应该不信任你，那些是你的工作内容之一，我应该理解你，不应该听信那种乱七八糟的话。”

“原谅我吧，钟美，原谅我。”

就在边伯贤甫一开口时，金钟美的眼泪已经蓄满眼眶，她是个生来爱哭的性子，又是面对心爱的人，于是脆弱暴露无遗。她狠狠咬着嘴唇，想把眼泪逼回去，可是当边伯贤的一席话收尾，她的眼泪收不住了。

边伯贤知道，在这种时候说什么都没用，要等他的小玫瑰发泄完才能听到审判，然而这一次他不想等，他生来是个急脾气，这一次情况特殊，更要占尽先机。

于是他说：

“我们结婚吧，钟美。”

精心挑选的钻石戒指呈去爱人面前，宝石隐隐闪烁的光泽照亮爱人眼底，照亮那一双填满惊讶、不解以及零星喜悦的眼睛。

金钟美怎都想不到边伯贤向她求婚了。

为什么向她求婚？为什么选在这种时候求婚？金钟美不明白，要是可以，她真想摘了边伯贤的天灵盖看看这家伙到底想做什么。

眼看戒指要被套在手指上，金钟美猛地回过神，她慌忙抽回手，质问道：“你是想捆住我吗？”

估计一早料到会得到这样的质问，边伯贤并没有堂皇，反而镇定的点了点头，“对，把你捆在我身边，一来别的男人就不会觊觎你，二来我就安心了。”

“胆小鬼。”

“是，我是胆小鬼，我怕你会离开我，以前是，没想到六七年过去我还是，所以你要留下来保护我，知道了吗？”

不可理喻，无理取闹，无稽之谈。脑子里全是这样的批判想法，可是身体倔强的非要和脑子反着来，脑子命令她现在就轰边伯贤下车，身体却不由自主靠近边伯贤。

我没救了，真的没救了。戴上戒指那一刻，金钟美懊恼的想。

  


爱情本来就是没救的，本来就不由自主，说是要捆在自己身边，实际上，一早就把绳索交了出去，然后静坐在那里，等着这个人亲手将自己捆缚，心里悄悄许愿，愿从此没有松绑之日。

  


虽然说着“边伯贤你疯了吗会有人看见”这类的话，但是双腿仍往开的敞了敞。伏在上方的男人非常满意，一边吻着金钟美的脸颊，一边狠命的向里面撞着，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕听不清在说什么。

金钟美费力的睁开眼睛，同为茜色的嘴唇由于激烈的亲吻已经有些花妆，双手懒懒撑在边伯贤肩膀，又因为对方突然的冲击而感到辛苦，发出诱人的呻吟声。

“Chenee，钟美……”男人粗重的呼吸打在耳畔。

金钟美向来怕痒，瑟缩着要躲开，殊不知正巧将颈侧暴露，边伯贤张嘴就咬了上去。下面立刻收紧了，夹得边伯贤差点把持不住悉数交代进去，他不得不后退一些，撩开金钟美汗湿的额发，额头抵着额头，四目相对。

“钟美啊……”他叹息道。想说点什么夸奖身下艳丽开放的小玫瑰，话到嘴边又化成一次次的亲吻。边伯贤突然想到这样一句话：此时无声胜有声——不，还是得有声，小玫瑰呻吟的强调好像在唱歌，悠扬婉转，动听且撩人。

这样想着，下身开始重复钝重的撞击动作，一下又一下撞着柔软内里，感受内里层层软肉的绞紧与压迫。边伯贤爽得头皮发麻。

“我把套子摘了哦……”边伯贤贴在金钟美耳畔低语。

紧张又刺激的野战令金钟美已无暇顾及边伯贤在说什么，只会用一双朦胧泪眼迷茫的望着边伯贤。被这种眼神望着，心都软了。

“钟美，我好爱你……”说着，他咬住可爱的猫咪嘴，下身快速的挺动了十几下，热液全部喷洒在金钟美的身体深处。

金钟美终于反应过来。

但是来不及了。那双手犹如铁钳紧紧箍住腰肢，她动弹不得，只得接受热烫液体的灌溉。

虽说上床的次数已经多到数不清，但鲜少有被中出的经历。被那种东西填满的感觉既新鲜且迷醉，金钟美闭上眼，高潮时身体不自觉的抽搐将那些东西一滴不剩的吃了进去。

“钟美……”边伯贤再一次叹息，他张开手指轻轻按在金钟美的小腹，缓缓说道：“我们生个宝宝吧，像我的小玫瑰一样可爱的宝宝……”

他说着，脑袋埋在爱人衣衫半遮的胸口。金钟美想刨开这颗碍事的脑袋，奈何手上没有力气，只好有一下没一下顺着那些茶色发丝。熟悉的歌曲声调传入耳朵，她闭上眼轻轻合着，一曲毕，她捧起边伯贤的脸颊，声音嘶哑语气却温柔：

“不好，我的爱很少，只能给我的伯贤。”

只有边伯贤才能得到她如同玫瑰一般艳丽且炙热的爱意，只有边伯贤才能把她紧紧握在手里，别人看见的只有她像玫瑰一样的漂亮外表，即为多情，所谓专情，只有边伯贤才能得到。

  


公司内部近几日流传这样一则八卦：说是商场专柜那边来了位不速之客，差点和老顾客吵起来，还说那位漂亮的小姐是金钟美的追求者，天天跑去买一堆化妆品然后缠着金钟美问东问西。

“现在的年轻人太开放了，大庭广众之下就嚷嚷着我爱你什么的，真是无法理解，你说是吧边科长？”同事絮絮叨叨向边伯贤八卦，“不是我不理解同性恋，只是未免太开放了。”

边伯贤努力忍住笑意，敷衍的应了一声。

“边科长什么时候办婚礼，得快点了，不然钟美姐要被抢走了。”

同事好心提醒他，边伯贤实在忍不住，敷衍着下个月就办，然后借口抽烟溜走。他躲在吸烟区给金钟美发消息。他的小玫瑰好半天才回消息过来——

都是做爸爸的人了请适可而止吧！

边伯贤笑眯眯的看了好几遍才收起手机。他心情颇好，闭起眼睛摇头晃脑的哼着歌。

“玫瑰玫瑰最娇美，玫瑰玫瑰最艳丽……”

玫瑰玫瑰，开在他心底的小玫瑰，住在他心尖的金钟美。

爱意比花瓣还饱满，比茜色还浓郁。

  



End file.
